vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Erik Killmonger (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Base = |-|With Suit = Summary Erik Stevens (born N'Jadaka) was a former American black-ops soldier of Wakandan origin through his father, Prince N'Jobu. His savagery while serving in the US black-ops earned him the nickname Erik Killmonger. Years after T'Chaka killed his father for betraying Wakanda, Killmonger then planned to forcibly dethrone T'Challa in order to accomplish his father's plan to seize control of the world with Wakanda's technology and stop what they perceived to be the oppression of people of African descent by the world. Manipulating and then killing Ulysses Klaue to gain access to their city, Killmonger seemingly killed T'Challa during ritual combat and taking the throne, but just before Killmonger unleashed his plan, the Black Panther had returned and challenged Killmonger, eventually killing him in their final battle. (Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''| '''8-C.' '''At most '''High 8-C' with Kinetic Energy Pulse. At least High 7-C '''with claws '''Name: Erik Stevens, N'Jadaka, Erik Killmonger, Black Panther Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Enhanced human, former Navy SEAL black ops operative, former mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Master Tactician, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics | Same as before, Suit Manifestation, Regeneration (Low-Mid for his suit), Energy Absorption (His suit can absorb kinetic energy), Shockwave Inducement and Energy Projection (Can release said kinetic energy) Attack Potency: Wall level (Was able to overpower T'Challa in ritual combat. Uses M67 grenades) | Building level (Comparable to Black Panther, who withstood a tiny but potent portion of Ulysses Klaue's cannon while he had his suit disabled in the casino. Can overpower several Dora Milaje at once). At most Large Building level with Kinetic Energy pulse (Can release kinetic energy absorbed). At least Large Town level with claws (Can scratch vibranium with them) Speed: Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions. Subsonic+ (Uses an M1911) to Supersonic+ attack speed with guns (Uses an AR-15-based assault rifle) | Subsonic '''with '''Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions. Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms. Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 50 Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class Durability: Wall level (Can take hits from T'Challa) | Building level (Should be comparable to Black Panther, who survived being blasted by Ulysses Klaue's cannon while inside the casino. Shrugged off getting hit by vibranium maglevs at top speed multiple times while the suit was disabled). At least Large Building level with the Golden Jaguar Habit (The Golden Jaguar Habit should be comparable to the Panther Habit. Fell from a height of several metres but landed completely fine. Took hits from Shuri's blasters while his suit was forming) Stamina: Peak Human | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weapons Standard Equipment: Kimoyo beads, Golden Jaguar Habit, BCM Recce 14 KMR-A AR-15 assault rifle, M67 Fragmentation Grenade, Springfield Armory 1911 Loaded MC Operator, explosives, Wakandan Sword, Wakandan Short-spear, Kimoyo Beads, Spear of Bashenga (Temporarily, used it to kill Zuri) Intelligence: Gifted. Killmonger was a proficient strategist, able to formulate and execute cunning strategic plans. Killmonger was able to find a Wakandan weapon made of vibranium within the Museum of Great Britain and, with his group, helped Klaue steal the weapon. When T'Challa finally managed to capture Klaue after thirty years of pursuit, Killmonger and his group were able to strategically save him. Has had intensive experience as a Navy SEAL and mercenary in an American Black Ops Ghost unit. Highly-skilled in assassination techniques, as well as espionage, intelligence gathering, infiltration, and sabotage. He gained the nickname "Killmonger" due to his substantial kill-count which, according to Everett Ross, he “racked up like a video game”. Weaknesses: The Panther Habit's integrity weakens under sonic attacks Key: Base | Enhanced Others Notable Victories: Batman (DC Extended Universe) Batman's profile (9-B versions, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Soldiers Category:Evil Characters Category:Traitors Category:Energy Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7